


Next Time

by NCSP



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a clarify of opinion is transformed from a hypothetical outburst into something quite different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

"We have to clarify things. " Jimmy assaulted him by pushing in a room so that no one will hear.  
Thomas looked at him in amazement. That behavior was strange, but then he understood: he had made a false step, he had risked and lost, and now he had the vague impression that Jimmy wanted to punch him,

"I-I'm sorry ... " he tried to apologize backing away, not so much frightened by the possibility of physical pain as from that to hear other words of contempt that would lead him only to hate himself more than he already did.

"You can not get into my room and kiss me while I’m sleeping !" he exclaimed, "You do not ...”

"I know. " interrupted the dark one "I'm sorry, forgive me."

"Do you realize what you did? " his tone lowered but the other did not seem to realize it and looked down, unable to support again the accusation that he saw shining in the other’s light blue eyes.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. " he repeated in a confused murmur , without being able to say anything else except that I'm sorry or some synonym thereof.

He heard the door close to the key and he hunched his head between his shoulders , preparing psychologically himself to no longer have a presentable face for the next few days , but when Jimmy’s steps approached him no blow reached him. He lifted his gaze hesitant but finding the blond in front of him downed again immediately .

"Mr. Barrow.” he recalled him.

"Call me Thomas ." he murmured in a whisper almost incomprehensible, but the other was able to grasp.

"Thomas . " he called him then "You can’t do that while I'm sleeping . "

"I know, and I'm sorry ." he said for the umpteenth time , "But I figured , well, I thought that ..."

"I never said anything like that to anyone. " he remarked taking a step toward him.

"And I have misunderstood, I got it wrong, forgive me. " he saw Jimmy’s hand get closer and closed his eyes, scared, but then a couple of fingers slid under his chin and forced him to gently lift his face.

Thomas looked at him in amazement, not understanding what he was doing, but then his eyes were caught by the other’s celestial ones burning, which made him blush and forbade him to speak or even to think .

The blonde's hand moved over his shoulder and soon the boy shortened the distance that separated them, putting his lips on his that parted in surprise, kissed him gently, now both hands on his shoulders, and waited for Thomas resumption from amazement and answered.

The dark one did not wait long and took his face in his hands, inclining his own to be able to kiss him better, remained trapped in the contact for those that could have been hours as seconds, ending with the lean on a window sill to be more comfortable, then parted and looked at each other .

When he could again be able to think Thomas looked at him with his green eyes filled with confusion .

"Next time you want to kiss me wake me up. " he said before leaving the room with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the hypothetical mistakes but I'm not so good in translation... Thank you for have read


End file.
